True Love
by Toadettegirl2012
Summary: Because of some stupid argument Ash and Iris haven't talked for a week. So when they get locked in the Striation Café's freezer, they have no choice but to, but deiced to give each other the cold shoulder. But they quickly thaw out when Pink's song True Love gets their attention. Happy Negaishipping Day!


**Hello my lovelies! As you know Negaishipping day was on the 23****rd****, but I completely forgot and thought it was on the 27****th****and didn't start this until like two days ago X3! But I got it done, and I'm happy to say, in like five hours, new record for me! Anyway enjoy this ****_long_**** one shot, and Happy Negaishipping Day!**

***Also I'd like to dedicate this one shot to my fellow Negaishipper Eevee07, not only because she's an awesome writer but also because she needs a little pick me up and I really wanted to make her day with this dedication! Keep being awesome Eevee07, God bless!***

****Disclaimer: All rights to Pokémon Company and Pink, because all her songs are awesome!)****

**True Love( A Negaishipping oneshot)**

**By: Toadettegirl2012**

**Ash: 16 Iris: 16**

* * *

><p>Banging. It wasn't very loud. In fact it was rather dull and was being drowned out by all the other noises around it. The sounds of people chatting, food sizzling and bubbling, plates clanking, water running and bells dinging. All the sounds that should have been heard were being heard from the kitchen of the Striation Café, but the dull banging was out of place.<p>

"Hey! Can anyone hear me? Let us out! HELP!" Iris screamed, ramming her fist against the thick metal door that was keeping her voice from being heard by anyone.

"Iris, give it up, no one can hear us in here."

Her lips formed a scowl, but Iris didn't respond to the voice behind her as she continued to bang on the door. It was all in vein because she gave up after only a few seconds. The purple haired teen sighed, defeated and exasperated from her efforts and pulled her numb hands close to her body. This didn't help warm them up, since the girl was shivering like a leaf in the wind and her lips trembled as she refused to let the sound of her chattering teeth be heard. Iris Dragonlight was freezing, which made sense. After all she was locked in a freezer.

_'__I don't freeze to death in here!'_ The teen with long royal purple hair thought panicked. She deiced to hop around a bit to help warm her up, it was working sort of, but it didn't help keep her fear hidden and a small trickle of tears escaped her large chocolate brown eyes.

"There's no need to worry Iris." The voice from behind spoke to her again, but she refused to turn away from the large icy gray door that barricaded her in the freezer. "We'll get out, so there's no need to cry."

She felt a hand touch her shoulder, but Iris jerked away, "I'm not crying!" she snapped

A pair of amber eyes rolled, "Oh come on, Iris I know when you're lying," Ash stated as he decided the only way to get Iris to face him was to step in front of her, pinning his back against the icy door so he stood a few inches before her.

Iris still refused to look up, keeping her eyes downcast. Her shoulders trembled and sniffles were heard causing a small cloud of frost to leave Ash's mouth as he sighed, he hated to see Iris cry. Reaching down and gently cupping the dark skinned girl's face, despite her wriggling and shaky demands to be let go, and titled her face up so chocolate and amber eyes locked. And as expected Iris's chocolaty eyes gleamed as tears pooled in them and streamed down her cheeks.

"You shouldn't cry," Ash said, using his thumb to brush a few tears away. "It's not good…" his voice trailed off as he furrowed his brows slightly before narrowing his eyes in confusion.

"W-What?" Iris asked, pulling away as Ash moved in closer, his nose a few inches away from hers.

Ash didn't respond right away. Instead he smiled smugly and asked, "Are you wearing makeup, Iris?"

Chocolaty eyes blinked and then looked elsewhere. Iris shook her head and quickly turned away before Ash could get a better look and in the process wiping the tears from her cheeks to keep them from freezing there.

"You are! You're wearing makeup!" Ash said a laugh emitting from him as he followed the girl with purple hair towards the sunlight that shone through a high window, on made a large patch of warm light on the cold floor.

"Shut up, Ash!" Iris demanded rubbing both of her eyes and then squealing a bit when she pulled away, finding that her fingers were stained with color. A sparkly pink, the shade of pink rose petals, and black from the eyeliner and mascara that she had applied earlier that day.

"See, you are wearing makeup," Ash insisted upon seeing her makeup smudged hands. Looking at her face Ash pouted. "Aw, now you've gone and ruined it," it was true the salty tears combined with the rubbing had formed rings of black, resembling panda spots, around Iris's big eyes and stained her cheeks lightly. Thankfully the eye shadow was water resistant and stayed put on the girl's eyelids.

"So, what?" Iris mumbled in annoyance, wiping her hands on her shirt, but then she sighed in frustration. The makeup had stained, leaving small splotches of black against the lavender sweater she wore, but it didn't matter it did match with the black hearts that were printed on it. Iris was just happy she didn't wipe it on her skirt. It swished around her knees and was a bright white color and contrasted to the black stockings she wore underneath that served as socks to the white sneakers she wore on her feet, "I only put on out of habit," she added, hopping up and down and rubbing her arms as the sunlight rained down on her. The movement caused her long royal purple hair to bounce freely around her shoulders and back since it was out of it's hair ties and was decorated in a plain headband that was the same shade of lavender as her sweater.

"You put it on out of habit?" Questioned Ash sharing the sunny spot with Iris and also rubbing his arms to fend off the cold that surrounded them.

"Yeah," Iris answered, she glanced up him, before sheepishly adding. "I-I just….I guess I got used to seeing how h-happy you looked whenever I wore it," she welcomed the blush that warmed her cheeks, despite how annoying it was. "I did it without thinking."

At this Ash smirk, "Nah, it seems like you did it because I finally got you to enjoy wearing makeup."

"No! That's not it at all!" Iris said sharply. "It was only for because you, Ash. Ugh, you're such a little kid!"

"Yeah, but I'm a little kid that make wearing a makeup habit for you, Iris." Ash said, grinning

Iris rolled her black ringed eyes, she couldn't deny it. Wearing makeup had become a habit after Ash had complemented her on how beautiful it made her look when she first wore it on their first date. But she pushed that thought away, before snapping, "Alright, find, wearing make up's a habit because of you, Ash, but getting locked in the freezer it's also all your fault!"

Ash frowned at the shivering girl. "It's not all my fault! You were the one that decided to run off!"

"That's because I said I didn't want to talk about!"

"Well how else are we supposed to make up if you don't want to talk?"

"Because I don't like it when we fight!" Iris shouted her shaking increasing as she struggled to hide her emotions, but she couldn't do so. "I hate it when we fight…" her words directed to the floor as she sunk down against the crate that sat in the sunlight, her knees to her chest, her head resting on them.

"Damn it," Ash muttered under his breath as he ran a hand through his raven hair, he hadn't bothered to wear his hat today. Looking down at the shivering girl he loved, he decided to sit down beside her on the frigid floor before whispering. "You're right. We're a couple now, and we shouldn't fight so much…but I guess it's just in our nature,"

Iris pulled her head up, her eyes no longer angered but they were more tear filled and smudged with makeup then before. She opened her mouth to answer when a sneeze took the place of her words, it action sent a shiver through her cold body.

"You must be cold," Ash said. He unzipped the navy blue hoodie he had been wearing, revealing the bright yellow shirt that had the image of a smiling Pikachu printed on it. The shirt went with his jeans and his shoes that matched the red color of the Pikachu's cheeks. Pulling the piece of outwear off he held it out to his girlfriend.

But being stuburn she turned didn't take it and scooted away from him a little. "I-I'm fi-fine," but her chattering teeth and trembling words said otherwise.

"Come on, you're obviously cold. So take it."

"No."

"Iris."

"I said no!"

"Tch, and to think you call me a little kid."

Iris narrowed her eyes at him, she opened her mouth to lash out on the teen she called her boyfriend but was interrupted as a sound filtered through the freezing air around them. The sound was…it was a voice! Neither of them could distinguish who the voice belonged to, but it didn't matter, a voice meant a person and a person meant freedom from the freezer!

"Hey!" Ash shouted, dropping his hoodie and leaping to his feet. "There are people in here! Let us out!" he banged on the door like Iris had done when they had heard it clank shut behind them about five minutes ago.

Iris watched Ash, feeling too cold to get up and help in the banging but yelled out as well for someone to help them. Unfortunately the unknown person producing the voice didn't seem to hear and it faded off, leaving Ash muttering under breath and Iris sitting shaking on the floor, not sure whether to break into a fit of rage or burst into tears. Ash slumped back down beside her; neither of them spoke, nor looked at each other. Amber eyes focused on the icy floor while chocolaty eyes stared at the hoodie that sat in a heap. It wasn't until another sound was heard gained their attention, but this time it wasn't a voice. It was…music.

Forgetting the cold for a moment Iris listened as she realized she knew the tune that was coming from the other side of the door that barricaded them in the freezer. It was a song by Pink. True Love.

**(Disclaimer on this to. I know I put one up top, but I feel like I should do it again, just in case. Don't wanna get sued or anything…Anyway all rights to Pink, cause she awesome XD! And also the song lyrics as in **_italics_, **what's going on in between is in **normal lettering **and thoughts are in bold and **_italics._**)**

_Sometimes I hate every single stupid word you say_

_Sometimes I wanna slap you in your whole face (Whoa-Oh-Oh)_

_There's no one quite like you, you push all my buttons down_

_I know life would suck without you (Whoa-Oh-Oh)_

**_'_****_Ash…ugh you can really get on my last damn nerves sometimes,'_**** Iris thought in utter annoyance. ****_'It's because of you we got in that stupid fight!'_**

This thought caused her to frown, because honestly, Iris knew this wasn't entirely true. It was her fault too. The argument had happened a week ago when Ash insisted that they battle, saying that Iris needed to get some extra training in since she was the new gym leader of Opelucid City. After that Iris couldn't remember what happened or what instigated the fight, all she could remember was a lot of yelling of words that both of them now regretted saying, it followed with a silence before she started to tear and Ash making it even worse by saying something that enraged her! By the time it came to a close both of them stormed off, claiming that they didn't want to see the other's face again, even though they've dated for a little over a year.

Just thinking back on that moment, made anger and sadness bubble up in Iris, but the next stanza of lyrics in the song distracted her from dwelling on the thought for very long.

_At the same time, I wanna hug you_

_I wanna wrap my hands around your neck_

_You're an asshole, but I love you_

_And you make me so mad I ask myself:_

_"Why I'm still here, oh where could I go?"_

_You're the only love I've ever known_

_But I hate you, I really hate you_

_So much I think it must be_

_True love, true love, it must be true love_

_Nothing else can break my heart like_

_True love, true love, it must be true love_

_No one else can break my heart like you_

Chocolaty eyes blinked in disbelief. It was as if the song knew exactly how she was feeling**.****_ 'That little kid! Whenever he's not being as dense as a brick wall, he pisses me off to the point I can barely look at him!' _**Iris had to fight to keep her emotions from surfacing**. ****_'Sometimes I don't even know why he asked me to be his girlfriend! For Arceus's sake Ash can really was an asshole!' _**

However, thinking this caused a guilty feeling to fill Iris's stomach. Deep down the purple haired girl knew that she loved him, even with his childishness attitude. And it was true Iris knew that Ash was the only guy for her. It was just simple logic; Ash was the first guy that accepted her for who she was. He didn't care that she was wild and tomboyish, raced through trees like a wild Pokemon, swung on vines, had a rather large appetite for a girl, disliked the task of putting on makeup, hell, Ash didn't even mind that it took her forever to get her hair together and he even waited, talked and even attempted to help her manage her long purple tresses when he came to pick her up for a date!

**_'_****_Oh, Ash…you maybe an asshole at times,'_**Iris thought, looking up from the navy blue hoodie at her feet to the boy she claimed as her own as her cheeks grew red**. ****_'But then again…Ash's my asshole…no matter how annoying he could be! Besides he cute, always knows how to make me laugh, smile and takes the time to lift my spirits…not only that he's always looking out for me.'_**Slowly reaching out a shaking hand, Iris picked up the hoodie and draped it around her cold self and smiled, at it's warmth and to say thanks to Ash, who had been looking at her, as he gave a surprise look before he turned his attention elsewhere.

Ash being Ash of course really wasn't into the music, but as the song broke into it's chorus of ohhs and catching tune his brain started to form thoughts as well. Even though he didn't prefer to think about such things, the memory from what happened last week flashed in his mind. The words of the argument were long forgotten but image of Iris crying stuck, and it made his him feel terrible.

**_'_****_If Iris hadn't decided to be so stubborn and just gone along with what I said, we wouldn't have fought and she wouldn't have ended up crying…'_**Ash's thoughts were interrupted as Pink's song suddenly said something that got his attention.

_Just once try to wrap your, little brain around my feelings_

_Just once please try not to be so mean (Whoa-Oh-Oh)_

_Repeat after me now, R-O-M-A-N-C-E-E-E_

_Come on I'll say it slowly (Romance) You can do it, Baby_

Romance. It was one of the things that Ash would admit that he sucked at. And understanding a girl's feelings, well that was far beyond him. Ever since he asked Iris to be his girlfriend, and even before that, he was never able to pick up on her emotions without her say something. Yeah, he could tell if she was angry, happy, or sad, by her facial expressions but it was those little things that his fast paced nature completely missed.

**_'_****_Maybe it's because I'm dense, like Iris says, but I'm a guy! Does she really expect me to be able to figure out what she means all the time?'_**Ash sighed; annoyed that he couldn't figure this whole "girly emotions" out.**_'Iris can be such a pain in the ass! It'd make things a lot easier if she'd just say what she wanted instead of making it hard for me with that stupid code all females' use! It's as if she talking to me in a whole different langue! And to make things worse whenever I try to make a joke or just randomly say something about what she says Iris goes and calls me a little kid, even though she knows I hate that! All that does is makes me fell even more stupid and confused than I already was!'_**

The raven haired teen was about to go on a mental rant when Pink's voice recaptured his attention.

_At the same time, I wanna hug you_

_I wanna wrap my hands around your neck_

_You're an asshole, but I love you_

_And you make me so mad I ask myself_

_"Why I'm still here, or where could I go?"_

_You're the only love I've ever known_

_But I hate you, I really hate you_

_So much I think it must be_

_True love, true love, it must be true love_

_Nothing else can break my heart like_

_True love, true love, it must be true love_

_And no one else can break my heart like you_

**_'_****_Damn,'_**Ash thought. Pink was really trying, more like succeeding, in making him feel more than the cold that was causing him to shiver**.**

He realized that even though the girl he loved said things that made no sense and had an annoying habit of calling him a little kid, he still loved her. Without even glancing over her could picture her happy smile, pretty chocolate colored eyes and beautiful purple hair that always smelled like flowers. Not only was Iris attractive, Ash knew she was the only girl for him. If it had been anyone else they would have dumped him for all his insane ideas, dates that lacked romance and always lead to them getting messy, his cheesy jokes and lines he heard off movies, his refusal to comb his untamed raven hair and his habit of drifting off or daydreaming when they had a conversation that went over ten minutes.

**_'_****_If Iris wasn't here for me…I don't know another girl who would want to date me,' _**Ash thought glumly**. ****_'Thanks to Iris, I'm not completely clueless on the topic of romance, besides when she takes charge of planning a date, even I have to admit they're way more romantic than anything I could think up.' _**

Taking a moment Ash turned and looked over at his girlfriend. She sat shivering, even with his jacket over her shoulders, her nose and cheeks cherry red and chocolaty eyes looking at the floor. Feeling bad for not returning the smile she had given him earlier Ash decided to make it up to her. Slowly he scooted over towards her, until he occupied the space Iris liked to call her personal bubble and then took both arms and pulled Iris close to him. In reaction Ash felt Iris stiffen with slight surprise, but she didn't pull away, instead she melted in his arms. The warmth he felt from the girl he held made Ash smile and caused a red color to tint his entire face, and it wasn't because of the cold.

As the ohhs and the tune of the song repeated chocolaty eyes and amber eyes locked for the first time in two minutes. They said nothing at first, just stared until Ash chuckled and stated, "Who knew a stupid song like True Love would make us act like this?" he indicated to their current position. Iris resting her head on Ash's chest while he held her securely in his arms.

"Hey, don't say that! I love this song!" Iris said as she nudged her boyfriend in a way so Ash knew that she was just messing with him.

"Really? I thought it be to girly for you-Achoo!" Ash sneezed, causing Iris to flinch as it sprayed all over her. Ash gave a sheepish grin, "Sorry…"

Iris shook her head a smile on her face, "You little kid," she started to pull the jacket from her body and draped it over the two of them. "If you're cold all you had to do was tell me."

The raven haired teen didn't protest, he accepted the warmth of his jacket and the warmth Iris gave when she returned her head to the spot on his chest, right over his beating heart. Silence returned as they listened to the rest of the song.

_I think it must be love (I love you)_

_I think it must be love (I love you)_

_Why do you rub me up the wrong way?_

_Why do you say the things that you say?_

_Sometimes I wonder how we ever came to be_

_But without you I'm incomplete (I think it must be)_

"You know Ash," Iris asked, her voice breaking the silence between them.

"What?"

There was a brief pause, "I-I just wanted to say…that I'm sorry. You know for that big fight we had last week,"

"Yeah, I'm sorry to,"

"I feel like a stupid little kid for what I said_.'_ Iris admitted her large eyes blinking up at Ash's smiling face. Blushing she added, "I mean we haven't talked in a week and honestly the entire seven days…that cute childish face of yours and your goofy smile wouldn't stop appearing in my head."

"Same here," Ash said, resting his chin on the crown of Iris's head. "What I said was stupid and I'm sorry for saying them. Besides not being able to see you're pretty face and not be able to hear you laugh at my lame jokes for seven whole days was torture."

It was then when both teens thought the same thought: This song was right without each other Ash and Iris were like an unmade puzzle, incomplete.

_True love (It must be) True love_

_It must be true love (It must be)_

_Nothing else can break my heart like_

Chocolate and amber eyes gazed into one another.

"You forgive me, right Iris?"

_True love (It must be) True love_

_It must be true love (It must be)_

_And no one else can break my heart like you_

"Of course I forgive you Ash." Blush colored her face, "As long as you promise not to fight with me anymore."

_(Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh)_

_Like you (Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh)_

_(Yo-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh)_

_(Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh) No one else can break my heart like you_

"I don't know if that's even possible," Ash stated, leaning in close so their noses brushed up against each other. "With my childish nature and you with your short temper…"

"You're right," Iris agreed, lifting a hand to cup Ash's cheek that was red from the cold but mostly from blush. "How about we just settle on _trying_ not fight anymore."

A grin appeared on Ash's face. "I guess that'll have to do,"

_(Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh)_

There was nothing else to be said. They both agreed on this, and since they were caught up in the moment the leaned forwards.

_Like you (Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh)_

_(Yo-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh)_

Lips grew closer and closer.

_(Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh) No one else can break my heart like you_

Finally their lips made contact for the first time in seven long days. It was a nice kiss. A kiss that spread the much needed warmth through both Ash and Iris's bodies. It lasted a good ten seconds, giving the last few notes of Pink's song True Love to fade off into the cold air around them.

When they pulled away Ash smiled down at the purple haired girl, and she gave a smile back. Her big chocolate eyes however, had the emotion of fear lingering in them.

"What?" Ash questioned, concerned how the fearful expression spread all over her face, causing her to frown.

"It's just…" Iris hesitated, biting her lips before she blurted out. "We're still trapped in this damn freezer…do you think we'll freeze to death?"

"Probably."

"Ash!" his blunt answer made her eye widen with shock and she couldn't help but punch him the arm.

"Ow! Hey, you didn't let me finish!" Ash protested, holding her tighter to keep Iris from beating him further. "I was going to say: Probably, but I wouldn't care because at least I know I'd be dying holding the most beautiful and best girlfriend in the world in my arms."

"Oh..." was all Iris could say as she blushed, but then she opened her mouth to ask if he had gotten that statement off a movie. Before she could, a new noise cut her off.

"I hope you two learned you're lesson," Turning they saw that the freezer door open and leaning against the door frame of the big metal door was none other than the green haired connoisseur who had invited them to the Striation City Café in the first place.

"Lesson?" Ash asked, helping Iris to her feet. "What lesson? We nearly froze to death in here!"

Ignoring his comment while the two cold teen filed past him and into the warm kitchen Cilan clarified, "The lesson of not letting you're petty arguments go on for days on end and then calling me at one in the morning, complaining, crying and ranting about your boyfriend for almost three hours," he glared at Iris, before turning to Ash, "Or bursting in the Striation Café and raiding the kitchen's fridge and eating until you make yourself sick, during the busiest time of the day in the cafe might I add, while grumbling about how annoying your girlfriend is!"

Both teen sweatdrops, realizing that over the past week they had driven Cilan up the wall. "Even though we bugged you all week doesn't' give you to right to lock us in the freezer!" Iris snapped before sneezing loudly.

"That wasn't my first intention, honest!" Cilan defended, as he handed his two friends mugs of tea so they could warm up. "I was going to get you two to sit down at a table, prepare a nice romantic lunch for you guys to enjoy in hopes that you two made up, but the freezer did a pretty good job to!"

"Cilan! We could have froze to death!" Ash and Iris shouted in unison.

"Oh, stop it you guys are absolutely fine," The connoisseur said in a nonchalant tone as he went to go close the freezer door. "I'm just happy you guys learned you're lesson."

At this Ash and Iris glance at each other, mischief gleaming in their eyes as the both thought the same thought.

"Yeah, we did learn our lesson Cilan," Iris said, before grinning slyly and adding, "but now it's your turn!"

"Huh-HEY!" CIlan cried out as he was suddenly shoved forwards, into the cold freezer and before he could regain his footing the door slammed shut behind him. "Hey, you guys! That's not fair! Let me out!"

But the teens on the other side of the door only laughed.

"Hey, I know where Cilan and his brothers stash some really awesome cookies that'll go great with our tea, Iris," Ash said, taking her free hand that was much warmer than before.

"Oh, cookies would be great," Iris agreed as her boyfriend led the way. Squeezing his hand she lean forward and whispered in his ear. "And I know a secret spot just outside; we could make it a date."

"Perfect!" Ash said, finding the pack of cookies

"No," Iris said softly, catching Ash off guard. She then darted her head in and applied another kiss to his lips. Smiling at his blushing face she finished, "Now, everything's perfect!"

And with that, the young couple headed outside. Leaving the sound of their connoisseur yelling to be let out behind, knowing that they would let him out after they're date…well maybe.

* * *

><p><strong>Hehehe! Such a cute, fluffy way to end a negai one shot! Hope you all liked it!<strong>

**Bye: Toadettegirl2012**

**PS: Review**

**PPS: Happy late Negaishipping day!**


End file.
